Escape the madness
by CMCrazies
Summary: Just another one shot, JJ and Will and Henry ! Read and Review please.


**Just another one shot. Enjoy. JJ and Will's first night out with the team after having Henry. **

**Escape the madness. **

Putting on her dress JJ, walked into Henry's nursery.

"Babe can you zip me up."

"Sure." Will placed Henry back down into his crib.

Walking up behind JJ, tracing her spine with his finger, he felt her relax, zipping up her dress he kissed her neck.

"You ready to go?"

"mmm. Yeah, I just don't wanna leave him."

"He'll be fine, he's gonna be asleep the whole time, and we can check in with Dianna."

"Okay."

Walking back into there bedroom, JJ grabbed her bag, putting on her heels, Once Dianna there baby sitter arrived, grabbing a cab to there usual bar, JJ and Will walked inside, hand in hand, seeing everyone gathered round a table. JJ stopped.

"Hey you made it."

"Yeah, your lucky you even got me out the house."

"Hard to leave him?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Will said letting go of her waist.

Watching as Will walked to the bar JJ turned around to Emily.

"You two seem good."

"Yeah. We've worked everything out, after I stopped yelling at him."

"It's a faze, you were still hormonal."

JJ let out a laugh, turning towards the dance floor, she saw Morgan and Garica, dancing.

"Wow. How much have they had to drink?"

"A lot"

JJ laughed, seeing Will and Hotch heading over to them.

"Thanks" JJ said smiling, Taking her drink off Will.

As the night went on, Everyone made there way to the dance floor, as the music slowed down, JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck. Smiling widely she laid her head onto his chest, as they moved along with the music.

"This is nice." she felt his breath on her neck.

"It is…" she smiled looking at him.

Looking right at him, JJ gently kissed him on the lips.

"You miss him don't you?"

Nodding, she let out a breath.

"You wanna go home?"

Nodding, JJ pulled away from Will, gathering around everyone.

"You okay Jay"?

"Yeah, were gonna head out."

"Aww, someone misses there baby."

"I do, I'll see you all soon."

/

Walking through the door, JJ made her way upstairs, in Henry's room, leaving Will downstairs with Dianna.

"Hey Will."

"Hey, sorry, someone was missing the little guy."

"It's cool, I think he missed her too."

Walking upstairs, Will stood In the doorway, watching as Henry laid on JJ's chest, smiling to himself he walked into the room, standing behind JJ, he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing his sons head.

"You two are too adorable."

"He is."

"You feel better now?"

"Yeah." JJ smiled a little.

Taking Henry off her, Will placed him on his shoulder, watching as he slowly curled up asleep, following JJ to the sofa Will sat down next to her, Adjusting Henry onto his chest.

"And you think were adorable." JJ smiled, laying her head onto Will's shoulder.

"He really is cute isn't he."

"Yep, Just like his daddy."

Will smiled, kissing JJ on the lips. Hearing Henry let out a little noise, he took hold of his little fingers. Smiling JJ rubbed his back, watching as her son slept.

Sitting there they both watched, in silence, they didn't need to speak to know how lucky they were, they were taking in the moment. Pulling out her phone, JJ snapped a picture of the three of them. Smiling to herself she sent it to Emily.

_** Can you see why I don't wanna escape the madness. Xx**_

After putting Henry back into his crib, JJ walked into the bedroom, kicking off her shoes, she walked around the room, trying to unzip her dress. Feeling Will's hands on her back, she took a deep breath, after he unzipped the dress, she slid it down her body. Turning towards Will smiled.

"Damn your so hot."

Raising her brow JJ looked at Will.

"You are !. You look amazing as ever."

"Yeah 5 months later."

Laughing a little will took off his shirt, throwing it the floor.

"Okay, that's just mean!"

"You know you like it."

Sighing, JJ wrapped her arm around Will's neck kissing him deeply on the lips. As the kiss deepened, Will pulled JJ towards him, running his hand along her bare back. Smiling, JJ pushed Will towards the bed, turning her in his hold, Will fell onto the bed, landing on top of JJ.

"I love you."

"I love you too." JJ smiled.

Kissing her again, Will moved his lips to neck, closing her eyes JJ, let out a moan pulling on Will's hair, pulling away, Will leaned over JJ smiling widely.

Hearing a cry from the baby monitor, Will fell down next to her.

"We are never gonna escape this."

"Not for a while." Will said, standing up, he grabbed his shirt from the end of the bed, pulling it over his head, he walked into Henry's room, seeing him awake.

After making sure he was fully asleep, Will headed back into the bedroom, seeing JJ curled up In bed, pulling off his jeans and top, Will climbed in bed next to JJ. Moving next to him, JJ laid her head onto his chest.

"As much as I love him, he has awful timing."

Laughing, JJ kissed Will's chest, taking hold of his hand. "He's a baby, he doesn't even know what he's interrupting"

Smiling, Will wrapped his arm around JJ, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah well one day, all this madness Will be over."

Closing her eyes, JJ fell asleep in Will's arms knowing the next few years were gonna be full of interruptions and madness.

**THE END**

/

**What did you think? Short and cute? Review please.**


End file.
